


We Are A Family

by Fallencellist



Series: Slightly Above Average Hero and Villain's Love [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Child Abandonment, Lazy Dad comforts pink child, Lazy Dad is best dad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: I'm addicted to Lazy Town and these ideas just come spewing out every episode I watch. This idea surfaced after thinking about why Stephanie came to Lazy Town. Was it because of her parents sending her there for a bit, or was it other reasons? For wrenching of the heart purpose I went with other reasons. Take a moment in sadness to figure out about both Stephanie's past and Robbie's. But don't worry, it gets happy in the end.





	

Crying. That was a sound he knew well. He heard that sound come from himself almost every night from childhood to adulthood. It made his heart ache to hear it. That was the only thing that could bring him out of his bitter cold shell and try to figure out how to comfort the person. 

With a heavy sigh, Robbie glanced to Sportacus happily curled up next to him. It wasn’t Sporty crying, so who could it be? Slowly and carefully he moved the elf’s arms from around him and stood up slowly. He took a glance to the sleeping elf before sneaking to the exit of his lair. 

He was partially exhausted since Sportacus and the kids came down into his lair that day to help with insulating the underground bunker and decorate it with holly, garland and lights. He wouldn’t admit it aloud but he did like the way the lights sparkled against the metal of the home. And even enjoyed the mistletoe hanging above his Automatic Wardrobe. 

Smiling to himself he pulled himself to the top of the pipe, shoving open the lid to the outside world. Huffing and puffing the villain pulled himself out of the opening and onto the cold metal surface of on top of the hideout. His legs shook for a bit not only due to the cold but the weakness in them since he was fatigued more than usual. 

As his feet hit the metal, he remembered how cold out it was. Snow was covering the ground and blowing in the winter night wind. Grumbling he glanced back to the opening to his hideout: it would be good to at least grab a scarf, especially since Sporty would get all worried like the kind elf he was and give him a lecture about going into the cold without something to keep him warm. 

A small sigh crept between his lips, if the elf would worry about him so much, he’d borrow something of the elf’s. He glanced up to the sky noticing the airship hovering above. Holding a hand off to the side, Robbie bobbed his head side to side with a smug grin, “Scarf.” 

He didn’t expect it to work, but suddenly from the sky fell a scarf into his hands. It was blue and white with a black stripe in the middle of the white. It went horribly with his outfit, but he’d live with it—it’s not like anybody would be seeing him with it on anyways, besides the person who was making a lot of noise crying. 

Sighing he began to trudge towards the source of the crying. It was probably Ziggy after he lost a lollypop on his back or Stingy because people wouldn’t give him what he wanted—which was everything. 

He was shocked when he found out it was neither of them. It wasn’t even Pexy, or Pretzel, or whoever that kid that was almost as good as he was with gadgets was named. It was the pink haired girl. What did she have to cry about? Wasn’t she the peppy one that was always smiling and encouraging the other kids to be happy? 

Robbie was about to head back to his lair before another sob escaped the girl. She was sad, and there was no way he’d get away with not at least talking to her. 

He could just talk to her for a moment, get her to dry her tears enough to usher her away so he could get back to sleep. 

Slowly the villain approached the girl, noticing that she was shivering and was without a heavy jacket. What did she want to do, freeze to death with her tears freezing to her face? If she was going to cry, she’d at least bring a heavier jacket. That was just common knowledge in the winter. 

He stopped next to her, watching her for a few moments. Seeing her like that, a sobbing mess in the dimly lit snowy scenery brought back horrible memories for the man. His mind showed him a small black haired boy in a purple and red striped sweater, his face buried in his hands as he wept outside, listening to the arguing between the two adults who were considered his “parents.” They weren’t his real parents: parents were supposed to care about their kids, right? That little boy tried to convince himself that he was adopted that somewhere out there his real parents were waiting to take him home to their loving house, give him hugs and comfort as well as cookies and milk. 

It never came. That lonely sad, forgotten boy grew up to be a rotten adult, bitter at the world and bitter at his life. He became the villain to make himself feel better, what he never wanted to become as a kid: a felon, a liar. A criminal and a villain. 

Today, he didn’t look upon it as a bad thing: he was happy to be a villain, it felt good to be bad! Yet, he still felt that bit inside him that remembered how it was to be sad, to try to be the hero when fate was against you. 

Slowly he sat down next to the girl, startling her from her sobs. 

Stephanie’s eye shot up, seeing Robbie. A sniff came out as she rubbed her eyes with a bare hand, “I-I’m sorry…” She began to stand up, “I’m sorry if I bothered you, I’ll just leave-” 

She couldn’t get any farther than a few centimeters above the ground before Robbie sat her back down. Curious and wet eyes turned to him, confused. She opened her mouth to say something, a pitiful sob escaping. 

His eyes watched her for a moment, noticing that she was shaking. He glanced to himself before taking off both the scarf and the vest of his attire, wrapping both around her. It wasn’t much, but it was still something. 

“Why are you out here?” Robbie questioned, tilting his head forward to look at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, showing that she had been crying for a while, “Out here far from where you live and hardly wearing anything? It’s like you’re still in your pajamas!” Upon closer inspection, she was just in her pajamas. 

The lanky man let out a heavy sigh, “I’m taking you inside.” He almost sounded pained to say those words. 

“Is Sportacus there?” She whispered through the sobs, grabbing onto his sleeve gently. She watched the man nod, before quickly shaking her head, “I don’t want him to see me like this… I don’t want him to see me so upset, since I am always strong around him.” 

That sounded way too familiar. Robbie held back a smile, recalling the time he found the sports elf crying—a real sight to behold. The elf was so insistent that Robbie didn’t see him crying that he tried to run, though it was hard for the elf to escape the villain in his own lair. 

“Sportadork isn’t going to scold you for being sad,” Robbie rolled his eyes, “He’s not Mr. I have no emotions himself.” He gave her a slightly mischievous look, “I’ve seen him cry a few times.” 

“Really?” Stephanie’s eyes seemed to light up a bit, “He wouldn’t be disappointed with me if he saw me crying?” 

Robbie waved a hand to dismiss the idea, pulling the girl close to him. Maybe if they were closer both sides would get warmer. He was shivering slightly as he continued, “More than anything he’ll get protective and worried and all that mushy gushy stuff.” He paused, looking at the girl, “But why are you out here in the snow crying? You’re going to catch a cold.” And that’s just what he would need, a sick sneezy kid that would try to still move around as if she was still feeling one hundred percent. 

“I…” She pulled out a letter from her shirt. It was crumpled up and seemed to be wet from tears and snow, “I got this letter about my parents. They…” She let out a heavy sob, “They don’t want me to ever come back. The letter was meant for my uncle, but I got excited when I saw it was from my parents, so I read it…” 

There was that heavy feeling crawling its way back up in Robbie’s chest. Stephanie’s parents didn’t want her. Another child whose parents didn’t care for them, but at least her parents were good enough to give her a chance at a better life—hardly a redeeming quality though. They still deserved at least a slap on the wrists. 

“Your parents abandoned you?” Robbie questioned with a raised eyebrow. He wanted to make sure the facts were straight before continuing. When she nodded her head, that gave him the signal, “You don’t need them," He simply stated. 

She glanced to him with a confused expression, “What?” 

Robbie shook his head, turning his eyes up towards the falling snow, “If they abandon you, you don’t need them. And don’t let people tell you that you must love them because they are your parents,” he sneered, “If they don’t love you, you shouldn’t have to love them.” 

Her expression continued to show her confusion, “How do you know people say that…?” She paused for a moment, a frown forming, “Did your parents leave you?” 

“Not quite,” Robbie leaned back, resting his hands against the cold ground beside himself, “They held onto me until I was old enough to get a job, then tried to make money off me. Ended up with them dying in a car accident.” He didn’t go into details, he didn’t want to. 

“You don’t want them to hold onto you if they don’t love you,” Robbie continued, glancing back to Stephanie, “It’s better that they threw you onto Meanswell rather than hold onto you and squeeze all they could out of you.” 

He gave a half-assed smirk, “If they held onto you, you could have ended up like me. A lazy,” he leaned towards her, the smirk growing into a playful grin, “Constantly harassed by a muscular good looking elf, and tormented by little kids who can’t let you nap in peace.” He pulled his arms away, giving her a quick tickle to her sides. 

She finally cracked a smile with a giggle, gently pushing him away from her, “I would never get that bad.” It was nice to see the smile back on her face, “My friends will help me get through it!” She quickly stopped, feeling that she insulted the adult, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t have friends as a kid!” 

The man snorted. That killed the mood, “No need to apologize for the truth. I had no friends, no family as a kid.” This was a fact he lived with, the fact he had nobody as a kid, “I’ve come to terms with that.” 

“No friends?” Stephanie frowned, “it’s been that way your whole life up until now?” Her frown deepened, “That’s really sad! Is that why you are so mean and grumpy now?” 

“Part of the reason,” Robbie shrugged, “Another part is because I don’t get enough sleep.” He stood up, offering out a hand to the girl, “Now, you need to get inside before you freeze to death and I get blamed by Sporty for it.” 

Stephanie smiled and accepted the hand, not expecting to be hoisted off her feet and put on the villain’s shoulders. A small giggle escaped her as he cautiously made his way back to the opening leading to the underground lair. He stopped at the opening, taking her off his shoulders. 

Robbie held her against his chest then jumped into the darkness below. The giggling of the girl echoed through the small tunnel as they fell to the ground. They both landed right into the orange fuzzy chair, just barely missing the sleeping elf—or rather the previously sleeping elf. 

Sportacus jerked away upon the impact of the two against the chair, turning to notice both Robbie and Stephanie at his side, the two grinning at each other, “What?” He blinked away the sleep, noticing that Stephanie was wearing the vest to Robbie’s outfit and his blue and white scarf, why Robbie was only missing his vest. They were outside in the cold in that? 

“What were you guys doing outside, and not well dressed for it?” Sportacus gave them a sternly concerned look, “You could have caught a cold or got hypothermia!” As he spoke, Robbie playfully rolled his eyes at Stephanie, pointing to Sportacus as he did so. 

The hero gave a small glare to Robbie, “Robbie…” He let out a sigh, before turning to Stephanie. When he noticed her eyes were red his face fell into a frown, “Stephanie, what’s wrong?” He leaned forward, putting his hands on her shoulders, “Why were you crying?” 

Stephanie didn’t look as sad anymore, something that confused Sportacus, “I was upset,” she sighed out, “My parents sent a letter saying that I would be staying here at Lazy Town for a long time.” 

“That’s great!” Sportacus beamed, though it faltered when Robbie shook his head, “It’s not good?” 

Behind Stephanie Robbie mouthed the words, “her parents abandoned her” to the hero. 

These words made the hero’s shoulders slouch, pulling the girl into an encompassing hug, “I’m sorry to hear that Stephanie.” He held her there, eventually Robbie joining in on the hug as well, his long thin arms able to wrap around the girl as well as Sportacus’ arms. 

They rested there for a moment, until the soft breathing of the girl echoed through the silence. A small smile came to Sportacus’ face, looking up to Robbie from his gaze on Stephanie, “She needs a family, right?” 

Robbie rolled his eyes for a moment, letting out a snort, “She doesn’t **need** a family Sportadork,” He turned his gray-blue eyes to her, “She needs somebody there to support her and love her—that can be a family and can be friends.” 

“We could be her family!” the elf blurted out, “We can raise her like a kid should and make her smile again and be happy!” 

“You expect me to deal with a rowdy child and try to match your annoying ‘eat healthy and exercise all day’ crap?” Robbie snorted as he shook his head, “Do you think I have the energy for that.” 

“You would if-” 

“Don’t you start lecturing me about eating healthier,” the villain playfully rolled his eyes, “And just go back to sleep, you magical elf.” He leaned in to the elf, giving him a kiss on the lips, “I need my beauty sleep.” 

“You don’t need beauty sleep,” Sportacus teased as he settled back down, his arms now around Stephanie and Robbie, “You’re already beautiful enough.” 

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Robbie snorted, giving the elf a playful smack on the arm.


End file.
